


Catch Your Breath

by WellJustMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cameos, Changing Tenses, Cliffhangers, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gratuitous Homestuck References, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Memory Related, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Pre-Series, Reincarnation, Sarcasm, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teambuilding, Third Shinobi War, german translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellJustMe/pseuds/WellJustMe
Summary: FF.net Summary: "Inspiriert von Silver Queens "Dreaming of Sunshine". Ein Plätschern wird zu einer Welle und kracht auf das Ufer von dem was ist und was sein kann, und ich war einfach nur jemand der mit hinuntergezogen wurde. Mir wurde nicht klar, dass auch ein Ertrinkender noch selbst Wellen verursacht. Eine Self-Insert Original Character Story."Rating aufgrund der Sprache.





	1. Intro Arc: Bescheidene Anfänge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/gifts).
  * A translation of [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893351) by [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/pseuds/Liangnui). 



> Unglücklicher Idiot: werde wiedergeboren.

Was passiert wenn du stirbst?

 

Das ist ein bisschen die Frage des Jahrhunderts, oder? Es ist eine der Fragen, die meine Urahnen verfolgten, seit der erste an einer vergammelten Banane oder was ähnlichem gestorben war, und es ist wirklich schwer zu sagen, ob wir jemals eine definitive Antwort darauf bekommen. Ich bin immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass der Far Side Cartoon recht hatte, damit dass die Chirurgen einen armen Kerl mit Amnesie täuschen aber welches klassische Klischee der Tod auch immer sein mag, das war mir nicht passiert.

 

Eigentlich, da meine Familie zu verschiedenen Teilen aus Protestanten oder Buddhisten oder irgendwas dazwischen bestand (frag besser nicht), sind wir nie wirklich überein gekommen, abgesehen davon, dass wir vermutlich mit Oma und Opa und allen, die vor uns gestorben waren wieder vereint werden würden. Davon ausgehend, dass ich zwanzig-fast-einundzwanzig war soweit ich mich erinnere, denke ich, dass ich vermutlich viele Vorfahren hatte, die wissen wollten, warum ich noch keinen festen Freund hatte. Oder andere, die wissen wollten, warum ich nur drei viertel eines nicht-Medizinstudiums geschafft hatte, bevor ich starb. Klar, ich wollte Lehrer werden und kam dem sogar sehr nahe dafür, dass ich erst zwei Jahre aus der High School raus war aber ich glaube nicht, dass das meine entfernten Verwandten interessierte und ich bin fast froh, nie jemanden von ihnen kennen gelernt zu haben - jede Familie hat verrückte Menschen und einige von ihnen erschrecken mich noch bis heute bis zu Tode.

 

Zum Mitschreiben: mein Tod war langweilig, sinnlos und danach standen vermutlich viele Leute in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und nickten sich zu, wie zu erwarten er war. Es ist wirklich relativ egal was er war - Fakt ist, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was passiert ist. Ich saß alleine zuhause vor dem Fernseher und dann - nichts.

 

Das liegt jetzt aber sowieso alles in der Vergangenheit. Ich bin tot. Hab dann doch keine Verwandten getroffen - und bei einigen bedauere ich das - bevor ich in einer warmen, wenn auch langweiligen und gelegentlich pochenden, Dunkelheit landete um auf den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu warten. Vielleicht? Ich bin nicht sonderlich religiös in irgendeiner organisierten Art und Weise - war ich noch nie - aber ich dachte, das wär’s für mich und ich… keine Ahnung, hing halt noch eine Weile rum. Vielleicht würde ich zurückkehren in die Macht, die alle Ebenen der Realität bewegt - ja, ich bin ein leichter Fan von Dungeons and Dragons und du kannst gleich die Klappe halten, weil das Schicksal der Ungläubigen wirklich kein verdammter Witz ist, wenn du da möglicherweise dazu gehörst. Es war langweilig, aber vermutlich besser als die ewige Verdammnis weil man weder ein besonders guter noch ein besonders schlechter Mensch gewesen war. Dieses Fegefeuer schien keinen brennenden See zu beinhalten und damit bin ich einverstanden.

 

Oder das war ich. Ich schätze rückblickend, dass ich drei wichtige Punkte nie wirklich beachtet hatte.

 

Erstens: Gehe niemals davon aus, dass irgendeine Religion Recht hat. Ich war der Annahme, dass all die Geschichten, Oma wache vom Himmel aus über uns, wahr wären. Schein so, als wäre das der falsche Teil des Familienglaubens. Zumindest für mich.

 

Zweitens: Infantile Amnesie funktioniert nur, wenn man noch nicht die mentalen Kapazitäten hat, um sich an Dinge zu erinnern. Daher ist es auch infantile Amnesie und nicht normale, allzweck-Amnesie. Ich würde dafür töten, diesen zweiten Fakt zurück zu nehmen zu wem auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat und denjenigen damit zu erwürgen.

 

Drittens: Alle ungeklärten physischen Empfindungen nach dem Tod sollten untersucht werden. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass das konstante leichte Kribbeln das ich fühlte das Entstehen meines internen Chakra-Kreislaufs sein musste. Es baute mich auf, sodass ich eines Tages all den verrückten Ninja Magie Quatsch tun konnte, mit dem diese Welt funktionierte. Das Kribbeln hörte später auf so aufdringlich zu sein, als meine Chakrapunkte sich stabilisierten nachdem sie vor der Geburt so rapide gewachsen waren. Es war ein bisschen wie die entwicklung von Neuronen, glaube ich - man hat den potentiellen Stauraum für alle was man lernt, wenn man geboren wird und sie wachsen auch nicht zurück. Wenn irgendwas in der Gebärmutter passiert, ich vermute, sowas passierte auch Rock Lee, dann wäre ich permanent verkrüppelt was Chakra angeht. Jetzt fühle ich mich, als wäre da eine Wärme unter meiner Haut, von der nur ich etwas weiß. Ich kann das gleiche in anderen Menschen spüren, wobei das vermutlich weniger damit zu tun hat, dass ich talentiert bin und mehr damit, dass, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, Chakra für mich neu und anders ist. Fast so als hätte man extra Gliedmaßen oder auf einmal die Fähigkeit, das komplette Lichtspektrum zu sehen. Magischer Ninja Quatsch war nicht gerade üblich in meinem alten Leben, also wurde ich mir natürlich extrem bewusst, dass er das jetzt war.

 

Ähm. Sein würde. Da hab ich ein bisschen weit vorgegriffen.

 

Stell dir das mal als Erwachsener vor - auf einmal wird die warme Dunkelheit ein bisschen zu eng, ein bisschen zu unstabil und dann ist da eine pulsierende Wand aus Muskel die dich zwingt dich zu bewegen weil du sonst zerquetscht wirst wie eine Weintraube. Es ist ein bisschen so wie ich mir vorgestellt hatte dass es wäre, von einer Schlange gefressen zu werden. Damals war ich fünf Jahre alt und hatte noch nicht verstanden, dass Schlangenkiefer sich nicht so weit aushängen ließen. Alles was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste war, dass es zu eng war und ich zu groß und dass ich hier weg musste, bevor ich zu Muß würde. Das komische daran war allerdings, dass keines meiner Gliedmaßen so funktionieren wollte wie ich es von ihnen wollte und ich also trotzdem ziemlich gequetscht wurde. Und dann war ich draußen.

 

Eine Sache von der ich vorher schon mal gelesen hatte war, dass es der erste Instinkt eines Babys war sofort einzuatmen, sobald es Luft an seinem Gesicht spürte. Das funktioniert gut bei Delfinen und Walen, die von ihren Müttern für ihren ersten Atemzug an die Oberfläche gebracht werden. Für mich war das allerdings eines der Dinge, die mich vor zwanzig Jahren in meinem alten Leben fast umgebracht hätten, weil die Krankenschwestern nicht alle Flüssigkeit von meinem Gesicht entfernt hatten. Meine Eltern hatten mir diese Geschichte über die Jahre oft erzählt - ich glaube im nachhinein fanden sie die Situation lustig, auch wenn sie damals sehr erschrocken gewesen waren. Nun konnte ich das ganze selbst erfahren weil meine Lunge noch nicht ganz auf mich hören wollte.

 

Es ist scheiße gruselig.

 

Aber zwischen der Tatsache, dass die Krankenschwestern hier vorsichtig genug waren, meine Atemwege von Schleim zu befreien, dem warmen, wenn auch etwas kratzigen Handtuch, der Wickeldecke und einer Menge Hände auf meinem Körper die absolut riesig waren und mich hoch hoben, bekam meine Lunge mit meinem ersten Schrei ein richtig gutes Workout. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, auch wenn die Hände die mich trugen mich letzten endes nicht fallen ließen. Ich glaube ich schrie sogar noch weiter als man mich auf die Brust meiner neuen Mutter legte und hörte erst auf, als ich zu nuckeln anfing. Mein Körper hörte immer noch nicht auf mich, nicht dass das irgendwen verwunderte. Ich war praktisch blind - obwohl, meine Sicht war in meinem alten Leben sogar noch schlechter gewesen als das, was ich jetzt sehen konnte, mit weniger Lichtsensibilität und mehr Tiefenwahrnehmung - mein Gehör war hypersensibel da ich die letzten Monate effektiv in einem Floating Tank verbracht hatte, ich fühlte alles, von der Wickeldecke bis zur Wärme der Haut meiner Mutter, und mein Geschmackssinn war ziemlich nonexistent.

 

Und so wurde ich also wiedergeboren, mehr oder weniger.

 

Ich überspringe die ganze Sache mit dem aufs Töpfchen gehen und so. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich fast froh, dass ich damals noch keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper hatte - das sich entwickelnde menschliche Gehirn ist sowieso nicht für die Nervenimpulse eines zwanzigjährigen Menschen ausgelegt. So konnte ich die Erinnerungen daran, dass ich für so ziemlich alles die Hilfe eines Erwachsenen brauchte, zumindest mit echter Hilflosigkeit rechtfertigen. Damit fühlte ich mich eher dankbar und weniger gedemütigt. Meine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit sind genauso detailliert als wäre ich ein echter Erwachsener gewesen, jedoch sorgte die unglaubliche Langeweile dafür, dass mein nicht-ganz-physisches Erwachsenengehirn alles ineinander verschwimmen lässt. Es ist so wie mit allem anderen, wenn nur genug Zeit vergeht - Nostalgie heißt eigentlich nur, dass man die Ecken von all dem abfeilt, das langweilig oder mittelmäßig war, sodass nur noch extreme Hoch- und Tiefpunkte nachbleiben. Aus dieser Zeit blieb mir eigentlich nur ein tiefes Bedürfnis wieder selbst die Kontrolle zu haben und niemals wieder hilflos zu sein, und eine tiefe Liebe für meine Eltern, dass sie meine Bedürfnisse so lange ausgehalten haben.

 

Und eine sehr starke Überzeugung niemals eigene Kinder zu haben, obwohl das nichts neues für mich ist. Ich habe immer noch Angst vor dem Gedanken, allein oder gemeinsam für die Zukunft und Glückseligkeit eines anderen Menschen verantwortlich zu sein. Und nun kam auch noch die ganze Geschichte mit den Windeln auf die Liste der Gründe zu verhüten.

 

Dazu später mehr.

 

Original war ich ein ziemlich stilles Kind gewesen. Ich meine, ich hab geweint, weil Babys das nunmal machen, aber du würdest mich nicht morgens um drei finden, wie ich mir die Kehle aus dem Leib schrie, es sei denn es war wirklich etwas los. Ich schätze ich hatte meine Eltern darauf trainiert, auf die kleinsten Geräusche zu reagieren, die ich so von mir gab, so wie Katzen ihre Besitzer dazu bringe, Dinge für sie zu tun. Hier war ich immer noch ziemlich still aber das Gefühl wie sich mein Chakra in meinen Chakrapunkten einnistete ging nie wirklich weg. Es war ein bisschen so wie jemand, der dich alle zehn Minuten piekst, nur um dich daran zu erinnern, dass er noch da ist. Oder vielleicht so, als würde sich jemand über deine Schulter lehnen. Es war nervig und nur in wenigen Momenten beruhigend also glaube ich, dass ich aus lauter schlechter Laune etwas quengeliger war als vorher. Ich versuchte trotzdem nur dann einen wirklichen Schrei-Wettbewerb mit der Welt vom Zaun zu brechen, wenn ich wirklich etwas brauchte, um die geistige Gesundheit meiner Eltern zu schonen.

 

Mom war… Ich glaube sie war irgendwie krank, um ehrlich zu sein. Als mein Sehen besser wurde, und ich die Person die mich trug wirklich sehen konnte, schaute ich hoch und sah meistens Mom, wie sie mich hielt. Ich gurgelte, um Hallo zu sagen, aber ihr Antwortlächeln war immer etwas dünn. Sie war blasser als ich mich je erinnern konnte zu sein - und da ich nicht sonderlich oft raus gegangen war, war ich glaube ich ein Experte auf dem Gebiet. Aber sie war hübsch. Sie schien ein bisschen dünn und zerbrechlich aber ihre Augen waren dunkel und freundlich wenn sie nicht gerade durch meine ständiges nächtliches Wecken eingesunken waren, und ihr Haar lag wie ein glatter schwarzer Vorhang um ihr Gesicht. Sie war zart. Aber ich liebte sie auf eine Art und Weise wie nur Kinder es können, denn sie und Dad waren meine ganze Welt und sie liebte mich zurück.

 

Dad schien älter, ein wenig müder mit schon etwas Grau im Haar und Narben am Kiefer. Er war breiter, solider gebaut und hatte dunklere Gesichtszüge, doch ich zermürbte ihn genauso wie Mom einfach dadurch, dass ich ein Baby war. Es war nur durch ihn, dass ich meine Situation überhaupt verstand. Er hielt mich, weil Mom schon wieder für irgendeine nach-der-Geburt Untersuchung im Krankenhaus war. Ich hatte eine Ahnung, was das beinhalten konnte, in all seinen blutigen Details, also glaube ich nicht, dass ich gefragt hätte, selbst wenn ich meine Stimmbänder freiwillig zur Kooperation hätte bewegen können. Dad schnitt Grimassen und versuchte, dass ich ihn nach machte, und ich schwang meine kleinen Fäuste einfach weil ich es konnte.

 

Und ich schätze, meine Sicht war endlich gut genug, dass ich sehen konnte, was ich in der Hand hielt, sobald ich es zu fassen bekam. Ich hatte seinen Zeigefinger in meiner kleinen speckigen Faust und hatte nicht vor, ihn loszulassen, egal ob er sanft versuchte in wegzuziehen oder nicht. Das war eine Leistung! Baby-Schritte in Richtung Erfolg und Eigenständigkeit geschahen andauernd und als ein Erwachsener im Körper eines Babys würde ich mich über so viele davon freuen wie ich nur könnte.

 

War ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwas besseres zu tun gehabt.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich erkannte, dass die Weste die Dad trug eine Chūninweste war, selbst als ich sie direkt anstarrte - zur Hölle, hätte ich die Naruto Serie nicht sowieso gekannt, ich bezweifle ich hätte es herausgefunden - und ich hab die völlig unabsichtliche Nachricht erst wirklich als ich Metall auf seiner Stirn aufblitzen sah. Ich konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, welches Symbol darauf zu sehen war - Neugeborenenaugen sind nicht sehr gut für Distanzen über mehr oder weniger acht Zoll.

 

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Panikanfall hatte, aber die Sache mit Babys ist, dass es nur eine Reaktion für alles Negative gibt. Ich begann zu schluchzen. Dad geriet in Panik. Ich denke es gab einen Grund, warum Mom diejenige war, die mich meistens hielt.

 

_ “Gekkō-san, daijōbu desu ka?” _ fragte jemand und Dads Kopf drehte sich jemand anderem zu. Der Rest des Gesprächs verlief ein bisschen zu schnell, als dass ich hätte mithalten können.

Ich war erst zwei Wochen alt, okay? Habt etwas Rücksicht, dass ich Probleme habe mit einer Sprache die ich nie vorher gelernt habe. Das meiste andere hatte ich der Tatsache zugeschrieben, dass durch die Geburt meine neuen Ohren noch etwas sensibel und mein Hirn noch etwas durcheinander waren. Die Tatsache dass ich überhaupt irgendwas an Japanisch kann ist ein Wunder aus Zufall und Genervtheit - das Anschauen von Anime in Originalton und Untertiteln kompensierte nicht, dass ich in meinem alten Leben als Muttersprache Englisch gelernt hatte. Und auch meine alten Erinnerungen halfen mir überhaupt nicht, mich anzupassen.

 

Sie könnten dabei sogar in die Quere kommen.

 

_ “Daijōbu ka, Keisuke-chan?” _ fragte Dad wahrscheinlich mich.

 

...Yep. Das ist mein Name: Gekkō Keisuke, geboren am 10. Juli. Ich hab sogar den Baby Fußabdruck und die Geburtsurkunde um es zu beweisen. Später fand ich heraus, dass Moms Name Miyako Und Dads Name Wataru war. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass meine Eltern zuerst einen Jungen haben wollten. Du nicht? Außerdem bekam ich das Gefühl, dass ich ein sehr wütendes Kind werden würde, wie ein Junge mit dem Namen Susan oder so. Vielleicht würde mich das dazu bringen zu versuchen die Welt zu zerstören, wie Mandark. Ich würde für den Rest meines Lebens versuchen müssen, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, mich Kei oder Keiko zu nennen.

 

Oder ich könnte aus ganz anderen Gründen zu zehn Fuß viel Wut in einem fünf Fuß großen Körper heranwachsen!

 

Ich persönlich wette eher auf letzteres.


	2. Intro Arc: Oh, Scheiße

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unglücklicher Idiot: entdecke

Die Sache mit Charkra ist, dass es _überall_ ist. Klar, alles was Shinobi der Sensoren-Klasse wahrnehmen können ist meistens menschliches Chakra, und das ist es, was sie so nützlich macht. Und das ist es auch, was normale Shinobi maximal wahrnehmen können, wenn auch auf einem niedrigeren Level. Aber dank des Weisen der Sechs Pfade und dem Zehnschwänzigen Biest ist die ganze Welt angereichert mit Chakra, welches einen, wenn man nicht ausreichend trainiert ist, beim Berühren in einen steinernen Frosch verwandelt. Das normale Zeugs ist schon gefährlich genug für normale Leute, die dazu tendieren damit nur das zu machen, was für sie funktioniert und sie nicht in die Luft jagt, wenn sie Shinobi sind – oder einfach damit leben ohne es jemals wirklich zu bemerken, wenn sie keine Shinobi sind. Ich kann übrigens keine Naturchakra spüren. Ich weiß nur, dass es existiert, weil ich in meiner Vergangenheit eine bestimmte Serie geguckt habe.

 

Inwiefern ist das überhaupt relevant? Die Sache ist, auch wenn ich keine sonderliche Begabung für Naturchakra habe (und verdammt, bin ich dankbar dafür), bin ich mir doch _dauerhaft_ meines Chakras bewusst. Auch wenn mein Körper es jetzt schon seit vor der Geburt hatte, so sagt mein Hirn doch, dass das irgendwie nicht normal ist. Ich muss mich – ein bisschen – konzentrieren um mein Chakra zu benutzen, während andere Leute es ganz automatisch machen. Ich werde während ich älter werde dafür trainieren müssen, damit ich den gleichen verrückten Ninja Quatsch hinkriege den andere Menschen, wie zum Beispiel Sasuke, machen können ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Aber dafür habe ich, glaube ich, einen Vorteil, was die grundsätzliche Kontrolle angeht.

 

Es ist sehr viel einfacher etwas zu manipulieren, wenn man genau weiß, mit wie viel Materie man zu jeder Zeit arbeitet. Das würde mir irgendwann mal ein Vorteil sein aber im Moment als Kleinkind pisste es mich einfach nur an.

 

Nun. Als Baby aß, schlief und weinte ich sehr viel. Ich meine, ich liebe meine Eltern hier und ich bin mich sicher, dass sie meine Babyzeit so angenehm wie möglich gemacht haben aber das machte sie nun mal nicht weniger _langweilig_. Ich konnte nichts alleine machen, außer zu gurgeln wie ein kleiner Bachlauf.

 

Das brachte mich dann auch irgendwann dazu, meine ersten Worte zu sagen. Ich war glaube ich sechs Monate alt – das ist das letzte Mal auch um die Zeit passiert. Es wird niemanden erstaunen, dass meine ersten Worte „Mama“ und „Dada“ waren. In der Reihenfolge. Mom war unglaublich stolz, auf leicht angeberische Art und Weise, während Dad anscheinend das Bedürfnis hatte, einen kleinen Siegestanz aufzuführen, weil ich ihn noch am selben Tag benannt hatte.

 

Um meinen ersten Geburtstag herum konnte ich mehr oder weniger durch die Gegend watscheln. Die Zeit war mir nur wegen der Geburtstagsfeier, die sie für mich schmissen, aufgefallen. Für Babys ist es schwierig, einen Überblick über die Welt zu behalten. Tage werden zu Wochen werden zu Monaten, größtenteils deshalb, weil aus der Sicht eines gelangweilten Erwachsenen halt nicht sonderlich viel passiert. Ich versuchte in Schränke und auf Bücherregale zu klettern, wie Kinder es tun sollten, aber Mom und Dad hatten das Haus anscheinend komplett kindersicher gemacht. Das Wohnzimmer war der einzige Raum in dem ich frei herumlaufen durfte und natürlich durfte ich auch das nicht ohne Aufsicht – Dad war immerhin ein Ninja und ich hab Mom schon ein paar mal gesehen, wie sie ein Trainingsschwert von über dem Küchenfenster herausholte.

 

Ich würde jemanden zu Tode nuckeln für die Möglichkeit zur Ablenkung irgendwas lesen zu können, auch wenn das Lesen erneut zu lernen wahrscheinlich dreimal so schwierig sein würde wie beim ersten Mal. Damals hatte ich noch keine Zähne. Und außerdem? Zahnen ist verdammt schmerzhaft und sollte von niemandem freiwillig ein zweites Mal getan werden. Die meisten Leute konnten infantiler Amnesie dafür danken, dass sie da niemals nochmal durch mussten. Ich konnte das nicht.

 

Viele Spielzeuge wurden zu Tode gebissen, größtenteils um mit dem Zahnen zurecht zu kommen, andererseits weil mein kleiner Kinderkopf zu Tode gelangweilt war. Lesen lernen würde beschissen werden. Aber das Baby sein erlaubte mir zumindest meinen Eltern hinterher zu laufen und sie so lange zu nerven, bis sie mir vorlasen. Aber es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich aus den Bauklötzen herauswachsen würde.

 

Beim Thema der Geburtstagsfeier fiel mir auf, dass Dad und Mom wohl ziemlich beliebt sind. Ich kannte die Namen Miyako und Wataru Gekkō vorher noch nicht, aber sie schienen jeden in der Umgebung zu kennen, der ein Kind in meinem Alter hatte. So schien es zumindest.

 

Auf der Geburtstagsfeier gab es Kuchen, jedoch hatte der eine rote Bohnen Füllung, von der ich wusste, dass ich sie vor meiner Reinkarnation nicht gemocht hatte. Die Erwachsenen standen rum und unterhielten sich, weil das das ist, was Erwachsene tun, wenn die Kinder anscheinend sicher und außerhalb der Reichweite von Waffen sind, und ich verbrachte die Party damit, auf einem meiner Geschenke herum zu kauen. Wortwörtlich. Ich zahnte immer noch und so.

 

Ich glaube, alles in allem, hatte ich am Ende ein ganzes Set von diesen Pompom Haargummi Dingern, einen Zahnring, ein Gummikunai (zwinker, zwinker) auf dem ich vermutlich auch herumkauen würde (zwinkern fehlgeschlagen), drei Sets an Babykleidung in verschiedenen Schattierungen von Lila und Rosa (es könnte schlimmer sein, zum Beispiel _orange_ ), ein Plüschtiger, den ich leise für mich Tigger nannte (er war nicht orange), eine neue Flasche, und ein Set Puzzleblocks. Wer auch immer gern das letzte Teil haben wollte wusste ich echt nicht - ich hatte die Dinger schon in meinem letzten Leben nicht gemocht.

 

Es waren auch andere Kinder da. Ich erkannte Genma nicht, bis seine Mutter seinen Namen rief - er war vier oder fünf - und ich krabbelte herüber und von Ebisu zu verlangen, dass er Klötzchen mit mir spiele. Nicht, dass er wohlwollend zustimmte - er war drei - aber er konnte eine stabilere Pyramide bauen als ich und versuchte, mir beizubringen, wie das funktionierte. Ich glaube, er hatte schon immer die Fähigkeiten für einen Lehrer, selbst als kind, aber er war etwas wichtigtuerisch dabei.

 

Es endete trotzdem damit, dass ich die Pyramide umkippte, auch wenn das überhaupt nicht seine Schuld war. Erst ein Jahr alt zu sein hieß auch, tollpatschig zu sein.

 

Es waren noch mehr andere Kinder da, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht, sie nach der Party noch oft gesehen zu haben. Ich schätze, dass Ayumi-chan und Miyuki-chan und Tatsuo-kun beschlossen haben, Zivilisten zu bleiben. Oder zumindest hoffe ich, dass das der Fall war - die Idee, dass sie alle jung starben ist zu hässlich, um lange daran zu denken.

 

Ich _glaube_ , ich habe vielleicht Sakumo, Kakashis Dad auftauchen und innerhalb von zehn Minuten wieder verschwinden sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sein sozialer Kreis und der meiner Eltern sich wirklich überschnitten, aber wer war immerhin nett genug, Luftballons vorbei zu bringen und Kuchen zu klauen. Kakashi, wenn er denn da war, war vermutlich nur das kleine weißhaarige Bündel, das ich nur ganz kurz gesehen hatte.

 

Luftballons sind das allerbeste Ding in der Welt und niemand kann mir jemals was anderes erzählen. Besonders, als Dad den Helium Trick macht und alle Erwachsenen anfingen zu lachen.

 

Und als Randnotiz? Ich hatte herausgefunden, in welche Zeitperiode ich hineingeboren worden war.

 

Als ich mitten auf meiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty in Tränen ausbrach bekam Dad wieder Panik und versuchte mich zu beruhigen während Mom höflich alle in die Küche und dann den Garten scheuchte und sagte, ich wäre nur müde nach so einem langen und aufregenden Tag. Das war sogar irgendwie war, aber nichts im Vergleich zur absoluten Bedeutungsschwere der Situation in der ich mich wiederfand.

 

Es ist eine Sache zu denken, man ist in die Shinobiwelt hineingeboren worden, auch mit den ganzen Fähigkeiten, die einige Leute durch die Gegend schmeißen können, als wären sie nichts. Es ist eine komplett andere Sache, in Konohagakure geboren zu werden, wo der Hauptstrang der Serie zusammen zu laufen schien. Und dann ist es noch mal eine ganz andere Sache, in die Lücke zwischen den beiden Ninjaweltkriegen geboren zu werden.

 

Es ist eine völlig andere Sache zu erkennen, dass die eigene Altersgruppe den Großteil der Frontränge des Dritten Shinobi Weltkrieges ausmachen würde.

 

Zufällig war das dann auch der Tag an dem ich meine Fähigkeit entdeckte, meine Chakra Signatur weit unter das zu unterdrücken, was meine Eltern noch spüren konnten - was die beiden ziemlich doll erschrak als sie herausfanden, dass ihr Kind zu einer Art Chakra-Abgrund wurde, wenn es aufgebracht war. Ich glaube danach fingen sie an zu bemerken, dass ich ein wirklich wirklich komisches Kind werden würde.

 

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie versuchten, ein zweites zu bekommen.


	3. Intro Arc: Katalysator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei: Triff deinen Bruder.

Mit zwei Jahren und ein paar Monaten watschelte ich durch Haus und konnte endlich einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen um zu sehen, was für ein Mensch ich werden würde. Vorher hatte sich mein Haar aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mal mehr die Mühe gemacht, zu wachsen, also war meine einzige Möglichkeit meine Haarfarbe zu erraten, meine Eltern anzuschauen und zu schätzen. Ich meine, natürlich würde ich nicht blond oder rothaarig werden, aber das war ich das letzte mal auch nicht und jetzt war ich neugierig, was ich jetzt werden würde.

 

Meine Haare waren kurz und büschelig, auch als Mom sie zu diesem blöden Zopf zurück kämmte, der wie eine Palme mit Pompoms auf meinem Kopf saß. Ich war nicht so blass wie Mom, was mich vermuten lässt, dass ich entweder der Durchschnitt meiner beiden Eltern bin oder Mom wirklich krank mit irgendwas ist. Ich hatte ein breites Gesicht, größtenteils wegen des Babyfetts, aber so wie mein Gesicht sich entwickelte würde ich wohl durchschnittlich aussehen, abgesehen von meinem kohlrabenschwarzen Haar und meinen dunklen Augen. Dads Körpertyp schien nicht wirklich dominant zu sein, aber das war bei Babys ja sowieso schwer zu sagen.

 

Naja. Ich schätze mal, wir werden es sehen, wenn ich wachse.

 

Dann hörte ich Mom etwas im Badezimmer fallen lassen. Ich watschelte zu ihr um herauszufinden, was passiert war - zum Teil, weil ich mir Sorgen machte, aber größtenteils weil ich neugierig war, so wie alle Kinder und sagte “Mommy?”

 

Mom antwortete nicht. Mom antwortete immer, und doch bekam ich dieses Mal als Antwort nur ein Schluchzen.

 

Ich muss wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, wie mich das  _ zu Tode erschreckt hat _ .

 

Ich rannte so schnell ins Badezimmer wie meine kleinen dicken Beinchen mich trugen und prallte unterwegs gegen die ein oder andere Wand und rief “Mommy? Mommy?”

 

Ich fand Mom, wie sie auf dem Badezimmerfußboden saß, das Gesicht in den Händen. Auf dem Boden neben ihr war eine offene Box und ein Stäbchen mit weißem Ende, dass mir ein komisches Gefühl durch den Körper jagte. Ich wusste nicht ganz, was ich denken sollte, da mom - nur ein bisschen - weinte und lächelte als sie mich auf ihren Schoß hob.

 

“Ist das nicht toll, Kei? Du bist bald eine große Schwester!” sprach Mom in meine Haare.

 

Ich rutschte auf ihrem Schoß herum bis ich sie richtig umarmen konnte und lauschte ihren Herzschlag. Ich stellte mir den eines neuen Geschwisterchens vor - oder Geschwistern wenn es Zwillinge würden - wie es zusammen mit ihrem und meinem Herzen schlägt. “Heißt das, dass Mommy und Daddy das Baby mehr lieben werden?”

 

“Natürlich nicht!” Sagte Mom scharf und überraschte mich damit. Sie drückte mich zurück in ihre Ellenbeuge, damit wir uns in die Augen sehen konnten ohne einander loszulassen. “Mommy wird euch beide mit ganzem Herzen lieben! Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du weiter allein spielen musst.”

 

Es war komisch, dass ich vor diesem neuen Leben genauso viel Angst hatte, als dass ich es in den Arm nehmen wollte. Ich war ein bisschen einsam - Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an eine Zeit erinnern, bevor ich meinen Bruder hatte, bevor ich gestorben war - aber es ist das Bedürfnis eines jeden Kindes beruhigt und bestätigt zu werden, das mich hier hielt, mich an Mom fest klammernd. Ich liebte sie, denn ich konnte mir vorstellen, warum sie geweint hatte - sie hatte Angst, dass die Schwangerschaft für sie  _ und  _ das Baby gefährlich werden könnte aber sie wollte für uns alle so sehr, dass wir sicher und glücklich waren, dass mein Herz für sie brach. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dafür ihr Leben aufgab - was irgendwie selbstsüchtig war, wo sie das Baby doch offensichtlich so sehr wollte.

 

Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte - schlussendlich wurde das ganze nur zu einem Knäuel an Gefühlen die mir nichts anderes bewiesen, als dass ich unglaublich unentschlossen war.

 

Trotzdem, wenn Mom das Baby wollte, würde ich nicht nein sagen. Ich drehte mich immer wieder um in der Erwartung, dass dort jemand hinter mir stünde, da ich alt genug war um von Raum zu Raum zu wandern. Ich hoffte irgendwie auf einen Bruder, trotz dessen was alles falsch laufen könnte (ausgenommen Geschwisterstreit, der normal und zu erwarten war).

 

Zum Schluss tat es das doch nicht.

 

Zu der Zeit in der ich drei wurde hatte Dad mir soviel beigebracht, dass ich selbst lesen konnte. Das lag größtenteils daran, dass ich ihn deshalb jedes mal halb zu Tode genervt hatte, da das Wissen, dass ein Geschwisterchen auf dem Weg war, mein Bedürfnis nur noch steigerte über die Welt zu lernen, für deren Erkundung ich langsam groß genug war. Ich plapperte darüber, dass ich meinem Geschwisterchen alles beibringen wollte, inklusive welches Buch die besten Bilder hatte und wie man sich am besten dehnt und wo die richtig netten Standbesitzer waren - diejenigen, die niedlichen Kindern kostenloses Essen geben, natürlich. Ich würde die beste Schwester der Welt sein.

 

_ Vielleicht  _ wollte ich ein Schlitzohr als Bruder. Nostalgia hatte mich ziemlich fest in ihren Fängen.

 

Dad begann mir auch andere Dinge beizubringen. Kleine Übungen - das Fadenspiel, Dehnübungen, die ich in meinem alten Leben niemals geschafft hätte und so weiter - designed um Fitness zu erproben und zu verbessern. Obwohl ich glaube, dass das Fadenspiel für Fingerfertigkeit war, und da die Handzeichen so eine hohe Priorität für Ninjas waren fragte ich mich, warum ich nie vorher daran gedacht hatte. Es wäre leichter mit einem Geschwisterkind zu üben, weil Dads Hände so groß waren, aber es war trotzdem lustig. Er gab mir sogar ein Bilderbuch mit noch mehr Figuren und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihn mit neuen Fragen zu den Übungen in dem Buch nervte.

 

Ich glaube, er fing die Chakra Kontrolle Übungen nur mit mir an, damit ich mich auspowerte. Immerhin  _ war  _ er ein Ninja und es konnte nicht viel Spaß machen, nach einem langen Tag in den Außenposten nach hause zu kommen zu einer Dreijährigen mit schwerer Logorroe. Ich war in meiner “Warum?” Phase, auch wenn ich einige Kinder von Zivilisten gesehen hatte, die noch weiter aufdrehten als ich.

 

Was Mom anging fiel mir auf, dass sie öfter und schneller müde wurde als sonst. Es machte mir Angst weil ich wusste, dass sie nicht besonders gesund war doch sie ging oft zum Arzt und da schien es nie wirkliche Probleme zu geben. Wäre ich wirklich drei gewesen, wäre mir als anderes hauptsächlich aufgefallen, dass ihr Bauch größer und ihr Schoß kleiner wurde bis ich nicht mehr darauf sitzen konnte und Dad mich auf seinem Knie hüpfen lassen musste bis mir schwindelig wurde.

 

Am Entbindungstag ging Mom allein in den Kreißsaal und Dad saß mit mir draußen. Ich hatte meine Spielsachen dabei - ich kaute aus irgendwelchen Gründen immer noch gerne auf meinem Gummikunai herum - aber ich saß nur da und schaute sie eine Weile lang an. Sogar das Buch über den Weisen der Sechs Pfade und die Schweifbestien (zensiert bis zur Hölle und zurück, natürlich) schien langweilig mit all dieser nervösen Energie in der Luft.

 

Ich gähnte, rieb mir die Augen und fühlte wie mein Babykörper dem Unausweichlichen nachgab - namentlich einer frühen Bettzeit um die ich noch nie herum gekommen bin, da ich Ninjas als Eltern hatte. Naja, zumindest ein Ninja - ich hatte Mom nie in einer Chūnin Weste gesehen.

 

“Keisuke-chan, bring das Buch her und ich lese dir eine Geschichte vor”, sagte Dad. Ich krabbelte auf sein Bein, das Buch in der Hand, und er öffnete es auf der Seite über den Weisen und seine beiden Söhne.

 

Ich war vermutlich schon eingeschlafen bevor er mit der ersten Seite durch war, doch ich wachte wieder auf als Dad mich das neue Baby ansehen trug.

 

Nur dass wir nicht auf die Neugeborenenstation gingen. Wir gingen auf die Neonatale Intensivstation.

 

Mom war auch da und das obwohl sie noch blasser aussah als sonst und von einer Krankenschwester ganz in weiß gekleidet in einem Rollstuhl herumgeschoben wurde. Sie sah okay aus, obwohl die Geburt wahrscheinlich weniger als eine Stunde her war, also lag das was mit ihr falsch gewesen war wohl nicht an ihr. Sonst wäre sie auf der normalen Intensivstation gewesen. Anstelle dessen drehten wir uns alle dem Fenster zu und sahen in einen Raum voller Inkubatoren, wobei nur drei davon besetzt waren, und Mom hielt meine Hand obwohl Dad mich noch im Arm trug.

 

Dad sagte “Keisuke-chan, siehst du die Box da ganz links?”

 

Ich schaute. Ich konnte die Schrift darauf von so weit weg und mit schlechtem Licht nicht lesen, aber ich konnte die kleine Gestalt unter der Plastikhaube sehen. Da waren zwei Zugänge mit Handschuhen dran, sodass niemand nah genug an das Baby heran kam um es mit Erwachsenenbakterien anzustecken, und ich sah genug Kabel und Schläuche in die Box hineinlaufen um die Vermutung anzustellen, dass irgendwas wirklich falsch war.

 

“Das ist dein kleiner Bruder, Hayate”, sagte Dad und Mom ließ meine Hand los, sodass er mich auf seine Schultern setzen konnte.

 

“Warum ist er da?”, fragte ich während ich mich mit einer Hand in Dads Haare krallte und nach vorne lehnte. “Ich will ihn sehen!”

 

Außerdem begannen bei dem Namen Gekkō Hayate Warnglocken in meinem Kopf zu schlagen, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte.

 

“Er… er hat gerade noch ein bisschen Probleme beim Atmen. Er ist ein neues Baby - die sind sehr zerbrechlich.”, sagte Dad vorsichtig. “Wir nehmen ihn mit nach hause, sobald es ihm besser geht.”

 

Der kleine Hayate begann zu husten, was die Medics im Raum in ein Chaos von Aktivitäten stürzte, dem ich nicht folgen konnte.

 

Von all den Dingen, an die ich mich aus meinem ersten Leben erinnern konnte, waren meine klarsten Erinnerungen die an meine Familie. Es hatte zwei Wochen gedauert bis ich überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass ich in Konohagakure war, und einige der früheren Details über die Handlung der Serie waren einfach durchs Raster gefallen. Ich wusste zum beispiel, dass Kakashi in vielerlei Hinsicht ziemlich wichtig für die Handlung - immerhin hatte auch ich meine Lieblinge unter den Charakteren - und dass die Geschichte schlussendlich Narutos war und so weiter und so weiter. Aber wenn du mich in meinem alten Leben über einige der Nebencharaktere, der one-shot-Ninjas gefragt hättest - vor allem, wenn sie nur in Filler Arcs oder Filmen aufgetaucht waren - hätte ich vermutlich erstmal eine Minute gebraucht um eine Runde Google-Fu zu trainieren um herauszufinden über wen du redest.

 

Aber mit dem Beatmungsschlauch und dem Inkubator, und dem komischen Echo eines tieferen, dauerhafteren Hustens in meinem Kopf wusste ich, dass mein kleiner Bruder die selbe Person war, die als erster Konoha-nin genannt wurde, der in Orochimarus Chūnin Prüfungs Invasion, in der fernen Zukunft, getötet worden war. Er wäre ein Opferlamm, trotz seines Könnens und seiner Geschwindigkeit, und all das nur weil er ein bisschen zu viel wusste. Der Mann der ihn tötete würde ein Verbündeter werden und niemand würde je wissen, dass er es getan hätte.

 

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wirklich gewusst hatte, was Hass war, bis zu diesem Moment.

 

Oder Angst.


	4. Intro Arc: Herzen gewinnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei: Interagiere mit Geschwisterkind.

Ich begann chronische Alpträume zu haben nicht lange nachdem wir Hayate mit nach hause nehmen durften.

 

Kinder werden normalerweise nicht das Zentrum ihrer eigenen unbewussten Erzählung bis sie acht Jahre alt sind oder so, wenn die Welt von ich gegen nicht-ich klar definiert ist und es auf einmal so scheint als würden alle plötzlich entscheiden selbst die Helden ihrer eigenen Geschichte zu sein. Ich hatte immer noch den sporadischen Traum davon wie ich die Welt einfach wie Wolken vorbeiziehen sehe, aber als Hayate mich im Kinderzimmer ersetzte, begann mein altes Leben mit Wucht zurück zu kommen.

 

Ich gebe Hayate keine Schuld dafür. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er eine sensible Lunge hatte oder ein Baby war. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er Teil meiner Erinnerungen von vor meinem Tod war. Die Tatsache, dass meine Phantasie meinen kleinen Bruder und den Anblick eines toten Spezial Jōnin auf einem Dach, mit Blut überall und Krähen die an seinem verstümmelten Körper pickten, zusammen bringen wollte? Nicht seine Schuld aber es fraß sich trotzdem genauso in mein Hirn. Manchmal wachte ich nachts auf, am ganzen Körper zitternd mit Trauer und Wut zu groß für meinen Körper, und schlich mich ins Kinderzimmer um zu sehen, ob er noch atmete.

 

Mom und Dad hatten beide bemerkt, dass ich nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf bekam - es ist ziemlich schwer, Ninjas irgendwas zu verheimlichen, wenn man gerade mal so in der Lage war, komplexe Sätze zu formen - aber ich glaube Mom war einfach nur froh, dass ich nicht auf all die viele Zeit eifersüchtig war, die sie und Dad mit Hayate verbrachten während er heranwuchs. Ein normales Kind hätte gejammert, oder geweint, oder vielleicht verlangt, dass man das andere Kind zurück gäbe (was eigentlich mehr meine Erinnerungen aus meinem letzten Leben sind als irgendwas anderes). Ich war kein normales, quängeliges Mädchen in Hayates Nähe.

 

Ich wollte keine Last sein, wenn Hayate sie doch zu allen Tageszeiten brauchte. Das konnte ich keinem von ihnen antun.

 

Zu wissen, dass mein Bruder aufwachsen würde (oder sollte ich sagen  _ könnte _ ) nur um später zu sterben, ließ alle Eifersucht verpuffen noch bevor sie aufkommen konnte.

 

Das mal beiseite, wenn die alles überschattende Sorge weniger wurde - das war meistens wenn ich wach war und ihn auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich rumzappeln sehen konnte, während er versuchte seine Gliedmaßen zur Kooperation zu zwingen - war ich hoffnungslos anhänglich. Mit sieben Monaten war Hayate kein  _ großes  _ Kind und er war auch nicht so stabil gebaut wie ich es gewesen war, was vielleicht daran lag, dass ich die Erstgeborene war und drei Jahre lang fast die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit meiner Eltern gehabt hatte. Aber er war neugierig und aufmerksam trotz all der Zeit die er sich und alle anderen mit seinem ständigen Hüsteln wach hielt.

 

Gott, ich hoffe es war nicht Keuchhusten. Die Ärzte waren nicht ausgerastet als meine Eltern ihn das letzte mal ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, aber ich war mich auch nicht sicher, ob sie wussten, was Keuchhusten  _ ist _ . Zugegeben, ich war mir auch nicht sicher, dass ich es wusste aber auf einmal schienen all die Impfungen die ich als Baby bekommen hatte wirklich wirklich wichtig und beunruhigend mit ihrer Ungenauigkeit.

 

“Haa-chan?” Seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen konnte echt nervig sein manchmal. Er lutschte auf einem Gummikunai, nicht unähnlich meines Alten, größtenteils weil es zu groß war, als dass er sich daran verschlucken könnte solange ich in der Nähe war und es ihm aus dem Mund nehmen konnte, und kaute ab und zu darauf herum. Wäre ich wirklich drei gewesen, wäre ich absolut nicht vertrauenswürdig genug gewesen um die Sicherheit meines Bruders übertragen zu bekommen doch da ich das nicht war schienen meine Eltern zu denken es reiche, solange sich einer von ihnen im Haus befände.

 

Mann, wenn er wirklich anfängt zu zahnen wird das die  _ Hölle _ .

 

Und alles was ich tun wollte ist sehen, ob ich ihn dazu bekäme nach einer Rassel zu greifen. Ich dachte, hey, er rutscht sowieso auf dem Teppich herum und versucht Dinge mit seinen kleinen Fingern zu greifen, also war es eine Chance wert. Solange ich seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Kunai weg bekäme zumindest.

 

Zumindest schaute er mich an, als ich seinen Spitznamen rief. Das war besser als was Dad geschafft hatte - ich glaube weil ich so hyper-aufmerksam gewesen bin hat ihn das ein bisschen verwöhnt, was Kindesentwicklung angeht. Hayate war vermutlich noch mindestens ein paar Monate davon entfernt wirkliche Worte zu sprechen, gesetzt des Falles er folgte der normalen Entwicklungskurve für Jungs (soweit ich wusste).

 

“Rassel”, sagte ich und wackelte damit. Er schaute mich an, dann die Rassel. Dann wieder mich.

 

Hayate machte ein kompliziertes, unentschiedenes Geräusch um das Kunai herum.

 

“Haa-chan, was?”, fragte ich und er spuckte das Kunai aus um nach der Rassel zu grapschen. Ich bewegte sie nicht weit weg - es war nicht fair jemanden zu ärgern, der noch keine wirklichen motorischen Fähigkeiten besitzt, auch wenn er mein Bruder ist und vermutlich zu einer echten Nervensäge heranwachsen wird.

 

Naja, wenn er nicht vorher stirbt. Der Gedanke macht mir so viel Angst, dass ich manchmal nicht denken kann.

 

“Kei!”, sagte Hayate.

 

Ich blinzelte und lehnte mich ein Stück zurück. Hatte er gerade…?

 

“Haa-chan?”

 

“Kei!”, sagte Hayate und wurde langsam rot, nun, da die Rassel nicht mehr in Reichweite war. Ich gab sie ihm sofort und er hörte auf zu schmollen und wedelte sie so gut er es als Baby eben konnte in der Luft herum. Ich rutschte näher heran, sodass er nach mir greifen konnte, wenn er wollte und er sabberte ein bisschen auf meine Schlafanzughose als er die Rassel ignorierte um wieder auf dem Kunai rumzukauen. Es störte mich nicht wirklich.

 

Okay, vielleicht hatte ich mir der Sprechen-Sache nicht Recht behalten. Hayate war für mich jetzt offiziell ein Genie.

 

“Mommy! Haa-chan hat geredet!”

 

Diese Nacht träumte ich zumindest nicht von Hayates Tod.


	5. Intro Arc: Lebe nach dem Schwert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei: Lerne.

In Friedenszeiten ist das minimale Alter um der Akademie beizutreten fünf Jahre. Oder, wenn das nicht passt, muss der Schüler innerhalb des nächsten Kalenderjahres fünf Jahre alt werden. Normalerweise kommen nur Schüler mit der Zusage ihrer Eltern so früh dort hin, was heißt, dass Waisen, Zivilisten und Leute, die ihre Kinder einfach nicht an die Front schicken wollen, bevor sie ihre Milchzähne verloren haben (also die meisten) erst später, mit weniger Erfahrung, dazustoßen. Die meisten von uns treten mit acht oder neun ein. Ein früher Abschluss ist möglich, wenn auch unüblich, und der Grund dafür waren meistens die unglaublich hohen Prüfungsergebnisse. Leute wie Yamato und Kakashi hatten keine Probleme damit, und ich machte mir ein wenig Sorgen, weil ich obwohl ich in einem Ninja Haushalt aufgewachsen war, mich nicht für besonders fit oder intelligent hielt. Zumindest nicht gemäß der verrückten Standards, die die beiden aufgestellt hatten. Der einzige Grunde, aus dem ich überhaupt daran dachte, der Akademie beizutreten war das Ergebnis einiger zusammenprallender Gedanken in meinem Gehirn, kurz nachdem Hayate zwei und ich fünf-unf-ein-paar-Monate als war.

 

Eins: Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich langsam in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde von den immer wiederkehrenden Albträumen von Hayates Tod, konnte ich es nicht einfach so _geschehen_ lassen. Nicht ohne dagegen anzukämpfen. Hayate mochte damals ja nur das unglückliche Opfer einer Handlung gewesen sein, aber in diesem Leben war er mein Bruder und ich würde _jeden_ töten, der versuchte Hand an ihn anzulegen. Die Intensität meiner Liebe und meines Beschützerinstinkts überraschte mich zuerst, da ich in meinem letzten Leben meinem Bruder mehr oder weniger ebenbürtig gewesen war, und ihn niemals hatte beschützen müssen vor irgendetwas in jener friedlichen Welt. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto entschlossener wurde ich.

 

Zwei: Ich wollte nicht weiterhin hilflos sein. Fünf Jahre völliger Abhängigkeit von meinen Eltern hatte mich für immer von diesem Konzept abgeneigt, auch wenn Mom angefangen hatte mir mit Übungsschwertern draußen in den Trainingsfeldern Kenjutsu beizubringen. Ich war nicht gut, aber zwischen dem und Dad, der mir langsam die Anfänge des Akademie Taijutsu beibrachte, hatte ich zumindest einen leichten Vorsprung.

 

Drei: Trotz dessen, was einige Anwohner im Dorf so anstellen konnten, liebte ich es in Konoha. Es war nicht das stärkste Dorf – dieser Titel gehörte Iwagakure oder Kumogakure – aber es war einer der verschwindend wenigen Orte, die nicht ganz so vollständig am Arsch waren wie, sagen wir, Sunagakure. Konoha war unter keinen Umständen perfekt, aber ich wusste über die anderen Dörfer nicht genug außer dem wie sie ihre Jinchuuriki behandelten, um wirklich sagen zu können, wie sie sich ansonsten verhielten. Und dass Minato Namikaze die meisten von ihnen _en masse_ abschlachten würde. Ich wollte das Dorf beschützen, in dem mein Bruder und ich aufwuchsen, weil es einen Funken gab, der beschützenswert war. Hoffentlich würde ich bei dem Versuch nicht sterben.

 

Es ist vermutlich eine der schlechtesten Motivationen um ein Ninja zu werden: Angst. Es war immer noch _meine_.

 

Übrigens, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht gut in Kenjutsu oder Taijutsu bin, bin ich mir gar nicht mal wirklich sicher was „gut“ überhaupt heißt. Ich habe nie einen Shinobi im Felde gesehen, der jünger als acht war, auch wenn ich einige Leute kannte, die in dem Alter genau das tun würden. Und ich kannte definitiv niemanden mit herausragendem Wissen über Kenjutsu oder Taijutsu. Verdammt, gäbe es meine Eltern nicht, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich irgendwas an physischen Training gemacht hätte. Ich tendiere eher dazu, mich durch „mir-Sorgen-machen“ in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, als mich in ein Koma zu trainieren.

Andererseits brachte Mom den anderen Tag Hayate mit zum Training – anscheinend wurde der Vorrat an Genin Babysittern langsam knapp, egal wie schrecklich dieser Gedanke ist – und das veränderte die Dinge etwas. Allerdings nicht wegen irgendwas das Mom oder ich getan hatten.

 

Ich übte mich erst seit ungefähr einer Woche in Kenjutsu, also hielten wir uns noch etwas zurück. Ich meine, bekam in so ziemlich jedem Moment den Arsch versohlt und Mom war nicht mal aus der Puste, aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

 

„Nochmal, Kei-chan, wir bleiben erstmal bei Shinai.“, sagte Mom, während sie ihr Shinai hielt wie einen Zeigestab. So wie sie jetzt war, sah Mom nicht blass und müde aus. Sie sah aus wie ein weiblicher Samurai, stolz und kraftvoll und mit einem Ausdruck von ich-werde-dich-nach-Strich-und-Faden-vermöbeln-wenn-du-mich-komisch-anguckst. Ich glaube, dass ich Kenjutsu lernen wollte, hatte wieder ein Feuer in ihr entfacht, auch wenn mein Hintern das vermutlich noch bereuen würde.

 

„Ja Mommy.“, sagte ich, schaute aber weiterhin zu Hayate, der under einem Baum saß und ein Shinai von der Größe eines Wakizashi hielt. Damit hieb er auf das Laub ein. Moms Shinai schlitzte durch die Luft knapp vor meiner Nase, fast so schnell wie ein echtes Schwert, und ich quiekte.

 

„Hier und jetzt bin ich dein Sensei, Kei-chan“, sagte Mom ernsthaft. Sie hielt ihr Shinai in einer Bereitschaftshaltung. „Würde ich nicht denken, dass du hiermit umgehen könntest, hätte ich deinen Vater dich weiterhin nur in Chakrakontrolle und Anfänger Taijutsu lehren lassen. Aber als meine Tochter glaube ich, dass du das Zeug dazu hast, das hier zu meistern.“

 

Ich fühlte wie mir bei diesem Kompliment die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Ja, ich konnte es schaffen. Es würde hart und schmerzhaft werden, aber ich durfte nicht aufgeben!

 

„Wir steigern uns zum Bokken während du dich entwickelst“, fuhr Mom fort, „denn auch wenn das Bokken kein Katana ist, gibt es immer noch viel, das du mit einer anständigen Länge harten Holzes ausrichten kannst. Lass dir niemals von jemandem was anderes sagen.“

 

„Ja Mo – ähm, Sensei!“, rief ich aufgeregt. Klar, sie würde mich bestimmt wieder grün und blau schlagen, aber das war Teil des Trainings.

 

„Gut, nun lass uns mal deinen Stand anschauen“, sagte Mom.

 

Die Sache mit Kenjutsu – oder zumindest mit der Version, die Shinobi nutzen – ist, dass man hoch flexibel sein muss. Es gibt eine Anfangsstandposition, für den Beginn eines formellen Duells und um sich zu konzentrieren, aber sobald ein Shinobi ein Schwert im Felde nutzte war die steife schlagen-treffen-zurückziehen Routine etwas überflüssig außer für Bewegungsmeditation. Sie wurde größtenteils dazu genutzt um Disziplin und Stärke in den Schülern aufzubauen, aber der durchschnittliche Genin hatte normalerweise die zweifache, wenn nicht sogar dreifache Kraft eines nicht-Shinobi, sobald Chakraverstärkungen ins Spiel kommen. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit die Genin auf Bodyguardmissionen vor Banditen zu schicken, wenn man berücksichtigt, wie alt die Kinder durchschnittlich sind, wenn sie die Akademie abschließen – sie würden sonst alle abgeschlachtet werden.

 

Füße auseinander, mit dem rechten Bein bereit zu führen, Hände auseinander auf dem Griff des Shinai um genügend Kraft auswirken zu können, und Chakra zur Verstärkung in die Muskeln geleitet. Das war die einzige Art und Weise zu trainieren, auch wenn ich dadurch viel erschöpfter war. Ich bin mir sicher, dass andere möchtegern-Shinobi Kinder sich die Mühe mit dem Chakra nicht machten, größtenteils weil die meisten von ihnen gar nicht fühlen konnten, wie es jede ihrer Bewegungen unterstützte, aber ich musste mich darauf trainieren, es unterbewusst nutzen zu können.

 

Ich schätze, ich befasse mich mit dem wirklichen bewegungs Zeugs, wenn ich die Basics drauf habe.

 

„Schlag – eins!“, bellte Mom.

 

Ich sprang auf um zu gehorchen. „Ha!“, schrie ich, hieb mit einer harten Bewegung das Shinai nach außen, sodass es ein Schnappgeräusch von sich gab, als die Bambusstäbe von der Wucht aufeinanderklatschten.

 

„Schlag – ein! Block – eins! Ducken! Schritt zurück! Zurück! Zurück! Schlag – zwei! Ich habe da gerade kein Schnappen beim letzten Mal gehört, Kei-chan! Schlag – zwei!“

 

Mom war ein bisschen wie ein Drill Sergeant.

 

Nach einiger Zeit rann mir der Schweiß übers runde Gesucht und ich atmete schwerer als normal. Ich war nicht wirklich fit – klar, ich war aktiver als in beim letzten Mal, größtenteils weil es nichts anderes zu tun gab, außer ich wollte für den Rest meines Lebens in eine verflucht Bibliothek ziehen – aber ich war auch erst fünf. Ich hatte ein Recht auf den Babyspeck den ich hatte, okay? Und Mom trainierte mich bis auf die Knochen für, hoffentlich, einen kleinen Vorsprung sobald ich in die Akadamie käme.

 

Grundsätzlich war meine Ausdauer nicht die beste und Mom pausierte das Training kurz bevor ich zusammenbrach.

 

„Gut gemacht, Kei-chan!“, sagte Mom glücklich und tätschelte meine vermutlich sehr verschwitzte Schulter. Ich trug einen Trainings-Gi, aber das holf überhaupt nichts, wenn man viel physisches Training absolvierte und Konoha hatte auch noch diese Art von Sommern, die ich niemals mögen würde. Heiße Sommer, um ganz genau zu sein. Ohne eine Klimaanlage in Sicht. „Für jemanden der gerade erst damit begonnen hat, machst du das sehr gut.“

 

„D – Danke, Sensei.“ Sagte ich hechelnd.

 

„Ha!“

 

Mom und ich blinzelten beide wegen der plötzlichen hohen Stimme und drehten uns automatisch um zu sehen, wo sie hergekommen war.

 

Hayate stand unter dem Baum – noch etwas wackelig aber er war erst zwei und es konnten ihm deshalb viele Dinge vergeben werden – und hieb wieder und wieder mit seinem kleinen Übungswakizashi. „Ha!“

 

Das traurige daran? Seine Form, mit etwas Zeit und Körpergröße, würde mal besser als meine sein. Das konnte ich schon jetzt sehen.

„Haya-chan?“, ich war erstaunt. Er war ein _Kleinkind, das Kenjutsu lernte._

 

„Kei-nee! Mommy!“, rief er und wackelte zu uns herüber.

 

Mom nahm ihn autimatisch in die Arme und lächelte breit. Ich nahm ihm das Shinai aus der Hand, sodass Mom nicht gleich Sterne sehen würde, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie das nicht sonderlich interessierte. Sie hob ihn noch höher und brachte ihn zum Kichern.

 

„Möchtest du auch Kenjutsu lernen, Hayate-chan?“, fragte Mom und liebkoste sein Gesicht währen er mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren spielte.

 

„Ken...?“, fragte Hayate und hörte auf, Moms Zopf zu verwuscheln. „Was 's das?“

 

„Schwerter, Haya-chan!“, warf ich grinsend ein. „Du bist bald ein großer Junge und dann kannst du mit mir und Mommy Kenjutsu lernen!“

 

„Ich kann!, sagte Hayate, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, dass er wusste, was er da gerade zustimmte.

 

„Mommy, lass mich Haya-chan zeigen, was man machen muss, wenn ich mehr gelernt hab! Ich will helfen!“, sagte ich, sicherer als ich mir jemals zuvor im Leben gewesen bin.

 

„Natürlich, Kei-chan“, sagte Mom und umarmte uns beide.

 

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich ihm würde beibringen können, in dem er mich dann nicht in kurzer Zeit drin überholen könnte. Aber ich schätze, dass man eine Sache wirklich gemeistert hat, wenn man sie einem anderen beibringen kann, oder? Auch wenn dieser jemand mein zweijähriger Bruder ist, der vermutlich ein Genie mit der Klinge ist und mit einem Katana gefährlicher sein wird als ich es jemals sein werde.

 

Ich fühlte mich gerade sehr gut, was meine Lebensziele anging. Die Akademie würde total einfach werden.

 

Dann begann Hayate wieder zu husten und die Magie war verflogen.

 


End file.
